staticshockfandomcom-20200215-history
Permafrost
' Maureen Connor' was a mentally broken homeless girl. After the Big Bang, she became a Bang Baby and called herself Permafrost. She appeared only once, in the episode Frozen Out. Biography Maureen grew up in a torn-apart home, with a sick mother and an uncaring stepfather. Her stepfather abandoned them on Christmas Eve; her mother died a few seconds later that night. Running away from a child services agent, she spent the night in the cold. For a few years, she lived in the repair depot of the cable car company with other homeless people, occasionally came to Reverend Anderson for meals. When she was caught in the Big Bang, she gained the power to manipulate ice, snow, and cold. She used her powers to ruin the happiness of families with homes, as she had lost her own family and had never known real happiness. A year or so after the Big Bang, her activities reached the news. Permafrost froze the power station on Dakota Hills, causing most of the city to black out. Static showed up, but after he had thawed out the power station, Permafrost attacked him with giant icicles. Static came out alive, but upset her by ignoring her request for some change (which he regretted later on). The following day, as she was begging in the Dakota Hills Mall, she was meet by a store manager who told her to leave, saying that she didn't belong. At these words, she became upset and her powers went haywire, causing a great panic among the shopping crowd. Panicking herself, she froze half the mall before Static arrived. Warding off the young hero, Permafrost fled into a clothes store. There, she broke down as she saw a mother protecting her daughter — showing the kind of love she had lost years before. She fled in tears before Static came around again. Permafrost met Static for the third time at the Dakota Turnpike, where her powers gridlocked Christmas traffic. Terrified of Static's imposing behavior, she fled after burying him in an avalanche of snow. Static chased her to her home in the repair depot, but found the place empty. While Static investigated the depot, he found a bedroom made entirely of ice- apparently fashioned by Permafrost herself. There he found her most precious possession — a photograph of her mother. Permafrost saw Static fly away with her photo, hoping to learn more about her. Now carrying a grudge against the hero, she sought Static out and attacked him again at the tree lighting ceremony. After he warded off her assault and said that she could have her photo back, Permafrost ceased her attack when she heard Static address her by her real name —Maureen —and offer help. Here, Static explained that he lost his mother too and knew how hard it is to deal with the loss of a loved one. Maureen admitted that when one is homeless, "people look right through you, like you're not even there". She had hoped that everything would get better when she received her powers, but realized that things didn't get better. Maureen said she was more alone that she had ever been before, and then broke down and began to cry. Static embraced her warmly and comforted her. After consolidating her grief, Static brought Maureen to Reverend Anderson. He offered her the services of the Church's homeless program, which she gratefully accepted. Maureen thanked Static for his kindness and was taken in to the homeless program. Appearance * "Frozen Out" Category:Bang Babies Category:Characters Category:Female Bang Babies Category:Female Category:Category:meta-humanos